


Elusive

by electricgamora



Category: Avengers, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female/Female Relationship, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricgamora/pseuds/electricgamora
Summary: In which a pyrokinesis powered girl, and a pure-magic witch fall deeply in love during drastic events.(set in Civil War)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work published here. There are so little books about Wanda, and just one-shots. So I created a f/f book, and I hope you'll like it. It means a lot if you can leave a Kudo to let me know to post more.

The young girls eyes glistened at the element in her hands lighting the room once filled with complete darkness. The fire took away the thoughts of monsters under her bed or in her open door closet. But that didn't seem to bother the six year old who was too busy focusing on what was happening. She twirled her fingers as it covered every inch of her two small hands while her eyes glowed a fiery orange. Deep down the little girl felt fear in the bottom of her stomach which caused her to get out of her bed filled with her favorite stuffed animals her father put that night.

Here eyes finally moved away from the fire and onto the moon, shinning through the windows. She began to wonder why she was given such an ability that will make people fear her just like they do towards other mutants. She whipped around to the sound of a gasp behind her and unintentionally three small specks of fire flew in the room from her hands. She faced her mother who had eyes of disbelief and tears running down her cheeks. The spots where the fire landed slowly burned into the wall causing a stream of smoke gathering in the ceiling .

"Mommy!" The girls voice was in the verge of tears when she saw the expression on her mothers face.

"Bruce!" Her mother yelled out her fathers name only making her more terrified of what would her father think of her now. All she could hear were the heavy footsteps coming faster at the passing second.

"What's wrong?" The man looked at his wife before glancing at his daughter and that was all it took for the flames to vanish in thin air. The mother ran to her daughter and kneeled down while embracing her in a tight hug. The room filled with the young woman's sobs while the man wrapped his arms around them.

It was the beggining of the end.

Courtney Eaton as Adara Banner.  
MCU characters as themselves.


	2. adara kicks alien ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of Elusive. I hope you enjoy this filler. Please leave a Kudo or a comment, it helps. Thank you xx.

Adara's P.O.V

"Hey, Adara can you do that thing again?" 

Peter asked me and I just glanced at him confused at what he meant by that. The legendary Star-Lord once again didn't fail dragging the both of us into a mess. According to him, we had to do a last stop before we go back to Earth. I looked back at the men, or what looked like men surrounding us with their deadly weapons pointing towards us. Peter made an explosion sound and a demonstration with his hands as well.

Realizing what he was meaning, my hand outstretched towards him to protect him from what was yet to come. This wasn't something I did daily and sometimes it didn't even work, but the smile of reassurance on Peter's face gave me have the slightest of hope in myself.

"I believe in you."

Those were Peter's words before I closed my eyes and collected all the closest energy I could reach. I felt the warmth traveling every inch of my body and soon covering it whole. I took a deep breath in when my blood began to feel like if it was being boiled. 

An explosion went off, dropping every single alien down. My breathing was stable, but it enough to calm down. I turned around to see an astonished Peter with his mouth gaped open. The corner of my lips lazily lifted up at the older man.

My hands ended up resting on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I felt a light tap on my shoulder before the silence was interrupted.

"That was badass, Adara!" I looked up at the glee in Peter's face. It made my heart warm up knowing my powers was a use for the mission.

"We should go." I muttered, looking at the flying ships coming our way. He turned around at the commotion before looking back.

"Go, I'll catch up." I whispered at the hesitate blonde who obliged. It wasn't until they were nearing that I took off.

The flames had covered my entire body as I made my way to the Milano. My mind keep racing at the thought of the mission that took half my energy. Nevertheless, there was a smile creeping on my lips. This is what I was doing for a living, and I was happy. 

* * *

"I'm so glad to be back on earth!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up and breathing in the familiar atmosphere in the compound. Just then Steve came to my view making me relieved to see the soldier once again.

"Steve, please don't ever send me on a mission with that man! I had multiple death experiences with him leading the mission." I whined while glancing back at the exaggerated expression of hurt Peter had across his face.

"In my defense.." Peter looked around for an explanation towards his actions, but found none.

Steve chuckled at the banter between the two of us before speaking up.

"Thank you for bringing Adara safe and sound,"

"barely." I sarcastically cut him off but Steve only ignored the remark and continued.

"If you ever need help, we'll be here, Mr. Quill."

"Please, call me Star-Lord." Peter proudly told Steve who raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, but Star-Lord was too fazed on his actions to notice. I made a gag expression towards him who secretly flipped me off when Steve wasn't looking, which I gladly returned the favor.

"Well, it was nice meeting the guardians of the galaxy," I waved at the team members who were gathered behind Peter. "except you, Star Prince." I snickered pulling my tongue out at him.

"Hey, I saved you from dying out in space! Be grateful you little shi-" Before he could finish his remark Gamora stepped in and shook Steve's hand.

"It was nice working with you, Captain." Steve nodded at Gamora who smiled before turning on her heel, walking back to the ship along with the rest of the team. Cap walked towards me giving a nudge on my shoulders with a firm grip, walking away shortly. My eyes landed at Peter, the guy who suddenly was nervous once it was just the two of us.

"I really appreciate the effort you put towards some strangers you barely know, saving my ass and theirs. They really mean something to me even though I'm not the type to show it." Peter caught me surprised at the sudden words coming out of his mouth. He turned back to the ship smiling and even from beside him I could tell that team was the only thing he has close to family.

"Is the legendary Star-Lord getting all sappy around me?" He groaned at my statement before speaking up again. "But yeah, it feels good helping one who needs a hand."

"You know, you can join us if there's nothing left for you here." A small smile was plastered on my face, my eyes looking at the ground that was covered with grass.

Once I looked up I met his eyes and spoke, "There really isn't, but it's my home and as much as I would love to kick alien ass, I have a family here." I smiled at the building behind us but it was cut short when I remembered about my missing dad.

"Well, its a shame cause I didn't want you anyways." He began to walk away before stopping in his tracks and turning to look at me.

"Good luck, kid." I smiled at the man before turning around and walking into the familiar building I was growing fond with.

Peter was right, I could join his badass team and kick some alien ass, but I couldn't leave the team who made me finally accept who I was. The team who has been fighting beside each other, saving the world from the dangers it brings. We are more than a team, were a family.

Or so I thought.


End file.
